In the last few years, manufacturers developed cycling electronic control systems that control different functions. These control systems receive and process information gathered by sensors of different sorts, and obtain information regarding the operation and running conditions of the cycle.
These electronic control systems allow a user to control actuators of different sorts for modifying, according to given criteria and by acting both in an automatic way and via specific commands issued by the user, the operation/running conditions of the cycle. In particular, known controlled electrical actuators control the gear shift and the derailleur shift of a cycle.
Display units that allow a user to interact with the control unit are necessary for setting variables in the control unit. These display units contain a processor with storage capacity for storing information that may comprise sensitive information regarding the user and the user's cycle.
It is, therefore, useful to manufacture removable display units so that they can be separated from the electronic control system. When removed, however, it is important that the control system remain fixed on the cycle but protects the electrical connection points present on said “fixed” units from water, dust, impact, and tampering.
Exposure to the elements may jeopardize operation of the system and contribute to discharging the batteries of the units. Furthermore, the exposure of said contacts to the external environment may lie at the basis of phenomena of electrostatic shock, which are able to jeopardize operation of sensitive components, such as microprocessors comprised in the system.